Secret Agents
by mer-celebimew
Summary: A group of secret agents called the Black Roses come into Pallet High and find romance? How will the Black Roses survive? Find out in Secret Agents! Lots of shippings! I did a lot of research so be grateful I made this!


Black. The color black represents something to everyone. Evil. Black was the main color in this agency. Black ment something to these people who work there and it was pain, suffering, and evil. The kids who work there only 'see' black everywhere they see this agency. These kids were the Black Roses. These kids lived everyday in hell. They hardly ever smile. They were tools to the agency. Love, happiness, laughter, and a smile would mean everything to them. That's what they never had. It was time for a new mission. A mission of evil. The Black Roses were called into the office. There a man in the shadows started to speak.  
: "Black Rose, your new mission is to get the Adamant Orb. There are agents like us at another school at Pallet High. I'll give you instructions when your suitcase arrive. You'll know what comes next."  
: "We understand sir."  
Then the Black Rose disappear.  
**OooOOOOooOOooooOOOooooooo**  
At Pallet High  
: "OK, OK I'M SORRY, MISTY NOW STOP WHACKING ME WITH YOUR MALLET!"  
Then Prof. Rowan came in and Misty stopped whacking with her mallet.  
Prof. Rowan: "Class please welcome some students from the Kalos Region."  
4 new students came in.  
Prof. Rowan: "This is Angielina Aoi, Zoeyian Nozomi, Yellow Armadillo, White Touko, Sapphire Birch, and Gold Hibiki."  
Angielina had teal hair, dark gold eyes, her clothes were a light green tee, forest green pants, and green shoes. Sapphire had brown hair, blue eyes, a blue bandana, a blue v-neck tee, blue jeans, and blue gym shoes. Zoeyian had red hair with red eyes. Her clothes consist of a maroon, long sleeve shirt with an orange vest over it, there were black sunglasses on her head, she had on a necklace with a yellow diamond, and she had on blue jeans that stopped over her knees. Gold has black hair and dark gold eyes like Angielina but much darker. His clothes consist of a black cap facing backwards with goggles on top, his black jeans stop below the knee like Zoeyian's, and he has on white and red sneakers that are dirty. Yellow had on a yellow v-neck tee, blue jeans that at the end it was tucked inside her purple boots, and a yellow bandanna tied at her neck to make a v shape. White had on blue jeans, a white sleeveless top, over the white top is a short sleeve black jacket, a pink half pokeball on her black cap, and she had on black high tops.  
Prof. Rowan: "They came a long way. I hope you make them feel at home. Angielina please sit by Ash, Zoeyian sit by Kenny, Yellow sit by Red, White sit by Black, Sapphire sit by Ruby, and Gold sit by Crystal."  
They sat where they had to sit and Prof. Rowan started the lesson. Being the kind of people they are Ash and Angielina slept through 1/4 of the lesson. Prof. Rowan notice them and sent them outside of the classroom to stand in the hallway.  
**OoOOooOOoOOOoooOOOOOoOoOOOOOOooOoOOooOOOooOOoooOOoo**  
In the Hallway Angielina's POV  
Ash: "Man! 3rd time this week!"  
My back was against the wall but it slid down. I was sitting on the ground with my knees close to my chest.  
Ash: "What's wrong, Angielina?"  
Me: "It's nothing to your concern."  
Ash: "Ok, ok Miss Stuck-up-snob."  
Me: "I'm not stuck up or a snob!"  
Ash: "You kinda do."  
Me: "I don't!"  
Ash: "You so do!"  
This is getting boring. I started to doze off.  
Ash: "Angielina, your not suppose to sleep!"  
I woke up as soon as I heard his voice.  
Me: "My eyes can't stay awake."  
Prof. Rowan: "ANGIELINA! DON'T FALL ASLEEP!"  
The class snickered.  
Me: "My bad!"  
**oOOOOoOOOooO**  
The End of the Day  
I was walking home from this day. I hate this school! The only weapons I have on me are my bomb bouncy balls! There are bouncy balls that have bombs in them. When I want to use them, the password is Angielina Aoi. Only my friends know that. After 3 times it blows up in 10 seconds(it only recognize my voice). I heard my name so I turned around.  
Ash: "ANGIELINA!~"  
I stopped to let him catch up with me.  
Ash: "Want to work on homework with me?!~ I would think you would need my help since your new!~"  
I shook my head.  
Me: "Na, I gotta go home. LATER!~"  
I ran away from him to my house. Boss gave me the house just so no 1 gets suspicious about where the heck do I live. I walked inside and sat on the couch. It was just a normal house no attic or basement. I ran to my room. I changed and got a call from Gold on my new phone that boss also gave us. I answered the call.  
Me: "Yo yo!~ Agent Blonde is on this call!~"  
Gold: "Yeah yeah Angie! We only use our fake names on missions so stop messing around!"  
Then I heard a ring.  
Gold: "White is calling I'll add her to the conversation!"  
White: "Miho, Kenta!~ How ya doing!~"  
Gold: "Stop using our fake names!"  
Me: "Gosh!"  
Then another ring was heard.  
White: "Sorry it's Yellow!~ I'll add her!~"  
Yellow: "Hiya!~ I guess I called at the right time!~"  
Me: "I guess..."  
Gold: "You the girl I was sitting to is smoking!~"  
A ring was heard again.  
Yellow: "Sorry, Zo's calling. I'll add her!"  
Zoey: "Guys!~"  
All of us said our hellos then another ring was heard. I'm guessing Sapph is calling.  
Zoey: "Guys-"  
All of us: "WE KNOW NOW GET HER IN THE CONVERSATION!"  
White: "What time do we go in?"  
Me: "At midnight as always!~"  
Zoey: "Why do you always go nighttime!"  
Yellow: "We all know she loves going ninja."  
Gold: "Sad but true."  
Me: "SHUT UP GOLD!"  
White: "And I suppose we're going black?"  
Yellow: "We can't! There's going to be a huge party so they can display the Adamant Orb. The whole city is invited! It's going to be at a hotel."  
Zoey: "Then we better get our fancy on. Wait guys Sapphire is calling. I'm going to say FINALLY!"  
Sapphire: "Hey ho guys!~"  
After an hour of explaining where's the mission going to be, why do we have to dress fancy, and why it had to be a dress.  
Me: "Guys, meet at the hotel we're going to steal the Adamant Orb laters!~"  
I hung up and went up in my room. In my room I found the black case with all my weapons. This party is going to look like a tornado came, when I do this mission!~  
**OoOOOooOoOOoOOOOooooOOooOoOooO**  
At the hotel  
I wore what I wore at school, but I had a blonde, long, straight wig on. When I got there, everyone was wearing what they wore this morning too, but Zoey was wearing a wig that was the her same hair color but longer and straighter, Yellow had washable rainbow highlights on her blonde hair and rainbow contacts, Sapphire tie her in a pigtail and use washable, white dye on her brown hair, Gold just put on blue contacts on his left eye and put red in his right, and White just had a washable highlight and black and white contacts(her eyes are brown).  
Me: "I'm guessing you guys couldn't find anything fancy."  
They sadly nodded their heads. I looked over to see a bunch of teenagers(OMG THE SPIES FROM PALLET HIGH!) like us walking to the hotel. When they got there, the police said to go to the basement to wear some more fancier clothes.  
Me: "Hear that!~ Let's go!~"  
**ooOOooOooOOooooOOooooOOo**  
In the Basement  
We put on some fancy clothes on in our change room. I had on a sea green dress that stopped below the knee, ballet flats, and my hair up with a sea green ribbon. My sea green dress just had dark green ribbon tied around my waist. I had a green mask on.  
Me: "Niji, I sometimes think we need work on our fake names, outfits, and fancyness."  
Yellow(Niji) walked out wearing a plain, yellow dress, a pikachu necklace(her favorite pokemon), 1 in., yellow heels, and had yellow ribbon in her hair. She(Niji) had a yellow mask on.  
Yellow(Niji): "Well, Aoi I think we look nice enough to fit in!~"  
I(Aoi) tried to stay positive but Gold and White always ruin it. Zoey came out in a dark red dress with a maroon ribbon tied around the waist, red boots, and her hair was tied up with a maroon ribbon. She(Nozomi) had a maroon mask on.  
Zoey: "Niji, Aoi I have no idea what are you yapping about but we have a mission to complete."  
Me(Aoi): "Don't have to be bossy, Risa."  
Zoey(Risa) was tapping her foot impatiently. Gold came out in a black and white tux with a gold tie. He had a gold mask on.  
Gold: "Wow, you guys look like princesses."  
Me(Aoi), Zoey(Risa), and Yellow(Niji): "We know."  
White: "Guys I'm ready!~"  
White came out in a white dress with black 1 in. heels. She had a white mask on.  
White: "Ok, the last 1 is Sapphire."  
Sapphire came out on cue. She was wearing a plain blue dress with blue boots. She had on a blue dress.  
Sapphire: "Ready or not here I come!~"  
**oOOOooOoOOooOOOOooOOoOOOooOO**  
In the ballroom  
We walked into the ballroom. We stayed in the corner then a cute guy came with a red mask.  
: "Want to dance?~"  
I(Aoi) nodded just so I(Aoi) can blend in a little. He was the same age as me. We weren't looking each other in the eye.  
: "So, I'm Ashton."  
What a lame name. I(Aoi) can't believe I'm(Aoi) dancing with him.  
Me(Aoi): "Call me Aoi-chan."  
This'll make sure that he doesn't know me(Aoi) from school.  
: "Ok 'Aoi-chan' want to go to-"  
Speaker: "Ladies and gentlemen!~ Please welcome Prof. Rowan for discovering this amazing orb!~"  
Then a woman came up on stage.  
: "Thank you all for coming to see my amazing discovery!~"  
Then in a glass case held the Adamant Orb. I(Aoi) nodded at White. I(Aoi) told Ashton that I'll(Aoi) go to the bathroom. Everyone met up on the 2nd floor. No 1 was around. We threw our fancy clothes off and we had black clothes on. Everyone had on a black tee-shirt and black jeans. The girls all had their hair tied up. I got my green lighter out of my pocket and light up my smoke bombs that you would find on 4th of July. I threw it in the middle of the ballroom. Everyone screamed and we used our grappling hooks to get to the stage. I broke the glass and took the Adamant Orb, but then  
: "HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"  
Everyone turned around. There were 6 people in their fancy clothes with weapons. They all had brown.  
: "Where do you think your going with that?"  
: "Who the hell are you?"  
Me(Aoi): "I'm Agent Miho!~ Not nice to meet you!"  
I(Aoi, Miho) looked at 1 of them and there's Ashton. I danced with THE ENEMY!  
White: "I'm Agent Blanche!~ How about we rumble!~"  
Sapphire: I'm Agent Flora!~ Let's get the show on the road!~"  
Yellow(Niji): "I'm Agent Jamy!~ I hope playing with you hotties won't be a bother!~"  
Zoey(Risa): "I'm Agent Emily!~ Don't mess with me!~"  
Gold: "I'm Agent Kenta!~ I hope you ladies are ready to get kissed off your feet!~"  
Ashton: "I'm Sacha."  
: "I'm Noir."  
: "I'm Lubi."  
: "I'm Jiu."  
: "I'm Jianwu."  
: "I'm Kelisitaer."  
Zoey(Risa, Emily) throws pure diamond harpoons at Jianwu. He dodge it.  
Ashton(Sacha): "DROP THE ORB!"  
Me(Aoi, Miho): "NEVER!"  
I kicked a vase to his face. He flinched and moved his head a little and it hit on his head. He dropped onto the ground and his head was bleeding. All of his teammates ran towards him.  
Noir: "Bitch!"  
I closed my eyes, trying to get the picture out of my mind. Then Gold(Kenta) put his arm around my waist and we broke through the windows. The police got the place surrounded. Gold(Kenta) let go of my waist.  
: "Put your hands up we got the place surrounded!"  
Crap! Then I got out another smoke bomb but this 1 you have to pull a circle. I grabbed the circle with my mouth and I threw it. All different color smoke came out of the smoke bomb. We used our grappling hooks to get on top of a house. We changed out of our clothes into our normal clothes and went to headquarters.  
**ooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOoOoOOoooOOooo**  
At Headquarters  
At headquarters we gave the Adamant Orb to the boss.  
: "Very good job, Black Rose. New members will be joining you. Get the Lustrous Orb."  
Then 3 shadow figure came.  
: "Hello, I'm your new teammate."  
Then it stepped out of the shadows.  
: "Hey, remember me?!~ Mei Rosa Whi-2 or Echo Rosy Rina at your service!~"  
Then the other stepped out of the shadows.  
: "OMG!~ HOW LONG AS IT BEEN?!~ Do you remember Serena Y na Gabena or Mayuki Haven Makiguch!~"  
Then another.  
: "Hello!~ Remember Yancy Nancy Ruri or Brenda Britanny Rukko!~"  
We nodded then walked outside. When we got far enough, we hugged each other.  
Me(Aoi, Miho Shelly Blonde): "OMG!~ WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET INTO TOWN!~"  
Serena(Mayuki Haven Makiguch): "We got on by cruise!~"  
Yancy(Brenda Britanny Rukko): "I really couldn't believe they even let us on the cruise!~ I was really nervous!"  
Me(Aoi, Miho Shelly Blonde): "Well, we all are glad you came!~"  
Sapphire(Flora Maike Vera): "Our group just got a whole lot bigger."  
Gold(Kenta Jin Luth): "Well, I don't really care but now WHY THE HELL DID IT HAVE TO BE ALL GIRLS!"  
Yellow(Niji, Agent Jamy Bosque Jadegant): "Not all the Black Roses are female."  
Yellow(Niji, Agent Jamy Bosque Jadegant) got out her phone and showed us pics.  
Yellow(Niji, Agent Jamy Bosque Jadegant): "Ritchie isn't female but he's in northern Sinnoh and Sam isn't female but he's in southern Sinnoh."  
Gold(Kenta Jin Luth): "NOW I GET YOUR FRICKIN POINT! GOSH YELLOW!"  
Mei(Echo Rosy Rina): "Still funny as ever Gold!~"  
Everyone laughed and went to my house for a sleepover.  
**ooOOooOOoOOooOOooOOOoo**  
Angielina Aldith Aoi-  
Fake name: Aoi Kui Cheo  
Agent Name: Miho Shelly Blonde  
Yellow Tokiwa Armadillo-  
Fake Name: Niji Sangrok Grove  
Agent Name: Jamy Bosque Jadegant  
Gold Ethan Hibiki-  
Fake Name: Klarin Armonio Eco  
Agent Name: Kenta Jin Luth  
Sapphire Haruka Birch-  
Fake Name: May Aura Maj  
Agent Name: Flora Maike Vera  
Mei Rosa Whi-2-  
Fake Name: Nanci Lisa Myeonghui  
Agent Name: Echo Rosy Rina  
Yancy Nancy Ruri-  
Fake Name: Sarah Lili Lina  
Agent Name: Brenda Britanny Rukko  
Zoeyian Somang Nozomi-  
Fake Name: Risa Gabrielle Wang  
Agent Name: Emily Hetty Williams  
White Hilda Touko-  
Fake Name: Lotta Anita Liza  
Agent Name: Blanche Ludvina Toko


End file.
